big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
Sport Club Corinthians Paulista
| ground = Pacaembu, São Paulo | capacity = 40,199 | chrtitle = President | chairman = Mário Gobbi | mgrtitle = Head coach | manager = Tite | league = Série A | season = 2012 | position = Série A, 6th | current = 2012 Sport Club Corinthians Paulista season | website = http://www.corinthians.com.br | pattern_la1= _cp1213 | pattern_b1=_cp1213 | pattern_ra1=_cp1213 | pattern_sh1= | pattern_so1=_blacktop | leftarm1=FFFFFF | body1=FFFFFF | rightarm1=FFFFFF | shorts1=000000 | socks1=FFFFFF | pattern_la2=_2cp1213 | pattern_b2=_2corinthians1213 | pattern_ra2=_2cp1213 | pattern_sh2=_whitehorizontal | pattern_so2=_whitehorizontal | leftarm2=000000 | body2=000000 | rightarm2=000000 | shorts2=FFFFFF | socks2=000000 | pattern_la3=_3cp12 | pattern_b3=_3cp12 | pattern_ra3=_3cp12 | pattern_sh3=_3cp12 | pattern_so3=_3cp12 | leftarm3=000000 | body3=000000 | rightarm3=000000 | shorts3=000000 | socks3=FFFFFF | American=true }} Sport Club Corinthians Paulista ( , commonly known as Timão ( ) or Coringão ( ), is a Brazilian multisport club based in the bairro do Tatuapé, which is located in the city of São Paulo. Although they compete in a number of different sports, Corinthians is mostly known for its association football team. They play in the São Paulo state league, as well as the ''Brasileirão'', Brazil's top national league. Corinthians are the reigning World and South American club champions, having won the 2012 FIFA Club World Cup and the 2012 Copa Libertadores. The club was founded in 1910 by five railway workers from the bairro nobre of Bom Retiro, who became impressed by the performances of London-based club Corinthian Football Club, electing Miguel Battaglia as the club's first president. Since then, their popularity has greatly increased in Brazil. Between 2004 and 2007, three different surveys were conducted by the research firms Ibope, Data Folha and CNT/Sensus to measure which was the favorite football team in Brazil. According to the results, Corinthians was preferred by 13.2% to 14% of the Brazilian population, which represents approximately 24 to 26 millions fans in Brazil Corinthians are one of Brazil's most successful clubs, having won the have the Brasileirão on five occasions. The Timão also contain in their laurels three Copa do Brasil trophies, one Supercopa do Brasil, two FIFA Club World Cups and one Copa Libertadores, the most prestigious laurel in South America. They have also won the Campeonato Paulista 26 times and the Torneio Rio – São Paulo on five occasions, being the record-holder as the most successful club in those competitions. The club managed to perform a double in 1999, winning both the Paulista and the Brasileirão. The Timão play their home games at the Pacaembu, which currently holds up to 40,199 spectators. In 2013, Corinthians are due to move to their new home of Arena Corinthians, which will have a capacity of 48,000. Corinthians' home kit is white shirts, with black shorts, accompanied by white socks, this combination has been used since 1920. Nike are the kit manufacturers. Corinthians is Brazil's richest football club in terms of revenue, with an annual income of R$293m (€118m/$145m) in 2011,"Corinthians retain place as Brazil’s financial powerhouse".SoccerEx. Retrieved July 17, 2012. and the most valuable club in the nation, worth over R$1.005B (€404m/$496m) in 2012. There are also several Corinthians' organized fan clubs of football factories, among them Gaviões da Fiel, Camisa 12, Coringão Chopp, Pavilhão 9 and Estopim da Fiel. History In 1910 the football in Brazil was an elitist sport. The top clubs were formed by people who were part of the upper classes. Among them were Club Athletico Paulistano, São Paulo Athletic Club,not to be confused with São Paulo Futebol Clube & Associação Atlética das Palmeiras.do not confuse with Sociedade Esportiva Palmeiras Lower class society excluded from larger clubs founded their own minnow clubs & only played "floodplain" football. Buckling the trend, a group of five workers of the São Paulo Railway, more precisely Joaquim Ambrose and Anthony Pereira (wall painters), Rafael Perrone (shoemaker), Anselmo Correia (driver) and Carlos Silva (general laborer), residents of the neighborhood of Bom Retiro. It was August 31, 1910 when these workers were watching a match featuring an London-based club touring Brazil, Corinthians FC. After the match, while the group returned home, The men spoke of partnerships, business idea's, & general dreams of grandeur. In the mind of each one surfaced a great idea: the foundation of a club, after several exchanges in a lively argument, a common ground led those athletes the same dream. The arguments led to the conclusion that they would meet the next day to make a dream into reality. September 1, 1910. In anticipation of heavy rains, the group agreed to meet after sundown in public sight. That night at 8:30pm, on Rua José Paulino ("Rua dos Imigrantes" (Immigrants Street)), underneath the glow of an oil lamp the five workers reunited along side their guest & neighbors from Bom Retiro. That night the club was founded, along side with its board of directors who elected Miguel Battaglia as the first Club President. Corinthians played their first match on September 10, 1910, away against União da Lapa, a respected amateur club in São Paulo; and despite being defeated by 1–0, this match would mark the beginning of a successful era as an amateur club. On September 14, Luis Fabi scored Corinthians' first goal against Estrela Polar, another amateur club in the city, and Corinthians won their first game 2–0. With good results and an increasing number of supporters, Corinthians joined the Liga Paulista, after winning two qualifying games, and played in the São Paulo State Championship for the first time, in 1913. Just one year after joining the league, Corinthians was crowned champion for the first time (in 1914), and were again two years later. There were many fly-by-night teams popping up in São Paulo at the time, and during the first practice held by Corinthians a banner was placed by the side of the field stating "This One Will Last". of 1935, 1936, 1937, 1939 and 1941. His nickname was O Rei das Viradas (The King of Twist)]] The year of 1922, the Centennial of Brazilian Independence, marks the start of Corinthians hegemony in the São Paulo State Championship. As football was almost exclusively played at Rio de Janeiro and São Paulo by that time, the two state champions were considered to be the two top clubs in Brazil. After defeating the Rio de Janeiro State Championship champion of that year, América, Corinthians joined the company of the great teams in Brazil. The same year also marked the first of three State Championships in a row, something that happened again in 1928–1930 and 1937–1939. Corinthians seemed destined to win State Championships in threes; after six years without being a champions, they came won three more from 1937 the 1939. The 1940s were a more difficult time; and the club would win a championship in 1941 and would only win their next in 1951. At the beginning of the 1950s Corinthians made history in the São Paulo Championship. In 1951, the team composed of Carbone, Cláudio, Luisinho, Baltasar and Mário scored 103 goals in thirty matches of the São Paulo Championship, registering an average of 3.43 per game. Carbone was the top goalscorer of the competition with 30 goals. The club would also win the São Paulo Championships of 1952 and 1954. In this same decade, Corinthians were champions three times of the Rio-São Paulo Championship (1950, 1953 and 1954), the tournament that was becoming most important in the country with the increased participation of the greatest clubs from the two most important footballing states in the country. In 1953, in a championship in Venezuela, Corinthians won the Small Cup of the World, a championship that many consider as a precursor of the Worldwide Championship of Clubs. On the occasion, Corinthians, substituting for Vasco da Gama, went to Caracas, the Venezuelan capital and recorded six consecutive victories against Roma (1–0 and 3–1), Barcelona (3–2 and 1–0) and Selection of Caracas (2–1 and 2–0). The club would also win the Cup of the Centenary of São Paulo, in the same year (1954). After the triumphs in the São Paulo Championship and the Rio-São Paulo of 1954, Corinthians had a lengthy title drought. The breakthrough finally came when they won the São Paulo state championship in 1977, breaking a string of 23 years without a major title. Under the leadership of Sócrates, Wladimir and Casagrande, Corinthians were the first Brazilian club in which players decided about concentração, a common Brazilian practice where the football players were locked up in a hotel days before a game, and discussed politics. (In the early 1980s, military dictatorship, after two decades, ended in Brazil). In 1982, before the election of government of São Paulo State, the team wore a kit with the words: DIA 15 VOTE (Vote on 15th),BORBA, Marco Aurélio (November 5, 1982) "O Timão cheio de bossas". Revista Placar. pp. 50-53 trying to motivate the biggest number of fans to vote. In 1990, Corinthians won their first Campeonato Brasileiro Série A, beating their rivals, São Paulo in the final at the opponents' own stadium, Estádio do Morumbi.Campeonato Brasileiro Série A 1990 at RSSSF In the following year, Corinthians beat Flamengo and won the Supercopa do Brasil.Supercopa do Brasil at RSSSF In the 1995, the club won the Copa do Brasil for the first time, beating Grêmio in the final at the Estádio Olímpico Monumental in Porto Alegre.Copa do Brasil 1995 at RSSSF In the same decade, the club won the state championship in 1995, 1997 and 1999,Campeonato Paulista at RSSSF and won the national championship again in 1998 and in 1999.Campeonato Brasileiro Série A at RSSSF In 2000, Corinthians won the first edition of the FIFA Club World Cup, beating Vasco in the final played at the Estádio do Maracanã. To reach the final, Corinthians finished ahead of Real Madrid of Spain, Al-Nasr of Saudi Arabia and Raja Casablanca of Morocco. In the same decade, the club won the state championship in 2001 and in 2003 and the Copa do Brasil in 2002, beating Brasiliense in the final.Copa do Brasil 2002 at RSSSF Between 1990 and 2005, the club also won the Ramón de Carranza Trophy in 1996, the Rio-São Paulo Tournament in 2002, the São Paulo Youth Cup in 1995, 1999, 2004, and 2005, and the Dallas Cup in 1999 and 2000. The club's situation in early 2004 was among the most difficult in their history. Bad administration, lack of money and terrible campaigns both in the 2003 Brazilian Championship and in the 2004 São Paulo State Championship caused their millions of supporters to worry. Fortunately, some young players and a new manager Tite helped the team to improve from their terrible start. At the end of the championship, Corinthians finished in 5th place and gained entry to the Copa Sudamericana (a minor continental championship). This situation was one of the factors which enabled Corinthians' president, Alberto Dualib, to convince the club's advisors to sign a controversial deal with an international fund of investors called Media Sports Investment. The deal granted the company a large degree of control over the club for 10 years in exchange for large financial investments in return. This has brought many quality players to the team, such as Carlos Tévez, Roger, Javier Mascherano and Carlos Alberto. Despite the MSI investments, Corinthians experienced a slow start in the 2005 state championship, but managed to improve as it progressed, eventually managing to finish second. Their start to the Brazilian championship during 2005 was difficult, too, but after Daniel Passarella's dismissal (due to an unexpected 5–1 loss to Corinthians' rivals, São Paulo), the club finished the championship round well, and were eventually crowned Brazilian Champions for the fourth time, after a controversial annulment of eleven games due to a betting scandal. The relationship between Corinthians' managers and the MSI president, Kia Joorabchian was not good, and after being eliminated in the Copa Libertadores, the club experienced a crisis which was responsible for the bad performances for the rest of 2006. Eventually, the partnership came to an end. On December 2, 2007, following a 1–1 draw away to Grêmio, Corinthians were relegated to the second division. Corinthians, who won promotion to the top division of Brazilian football for 2009 by winning the Serie B tournament, signed with three-time FIFA Player of the Year Ronaldo.Brazilian Ronaldo set to join Corinthians – The Telegraph, December 9, 2008Ronaldo agrees to join Corinthians – The Independent, December 9, 2008 In 2009, lead by Ronaldo, Corinthians won their 26th Campeonato Paulista and their third Copa do Brasil. Confirming the club's good moment, Corinthians finished the Campeonato Brasileiro 2010 in 3rd place, granting their place on the subsequent Copa Libertadores. After being eliminated from the South American tournament by the relatively less traditional Deportes Tolima, though, Corinthians saw Ronaldo retire from football. To replace him, the club signed with other 2006 national squad veteran Adriano. In 2011, Corinthians won their fifth national title. On July 4, after reaching the final of the 2012 Copa Libertadores undefeated, Corinthians won its first title after a two-match final against 6-time champions Boca Juniors by drawing 1-1 in Argentina and accomplishing an inaugural victory at the Estádio do Pacaembu in São Paulo winning 2-0, becoming the ninth Brazilian side to win the Copa Libertadores. After this historical title, Corinthians is considered the most valuable club in Brazil. The club won the 2012 FIFA Club World Cup for the second time after defeating English club Chelsea 1–0 on December 16, 2012. Kit Colors The Corinthians' shirt had no crest before 1913, when the club joined the Liga Paulista Even though the club has been recognized by the colors black and white for most of their history, the first Corinthians' kit originally consisted of cream shirts and black shorts. But when the shirts were washed, the cream color gradually became white. After that, early in the club's history, the official colors were changed, so the club would not waste much money on buying new kits. In 1954 the black with thin white stripes uniform was introduced, and became the alternative uniform. The original cream color of the first uniform would come back as a reference in 2007, with the golden third uniform. The purple has been associated as a fan color for a long time and, since 2008, has been used as a successful third uniform: in popular culture, a corintiano roxo (purple corintiano) is a fanatic supporter of Corinthians. Crests Unlike the shirt, the shield of the Corinthians went through several changes over the years. While the Corinthians disputed only friendlies and "futebol de várzea" (Floodplain Football, Paulista Colloquial language for Amateur Football). The first crest was hastily created for a game against Minas Gerais, it was valid for qualifying for the 1913 Liga Paulista de Football, and was simply composed of the letters "C" and "P" (Corinthians Paulista) laced together.1913: Nasce o Mosqueteiro corintiano - Lance1, May 28, 2010 The third shield would be used until the following year, when Hermogenes Barbuy, lithographer and brother of the player Amilcar, created the first official shield, developing a framework for the letters and added the'' 'S "'' ('' Sport''), which premiered at the friendly against Torino (Italy), in Sao Paulo.1914 - O primeiro título e o primeiro ídolo - Lance!, May 29, 2010 Shortly thereafter, the frame gets larger, and from 1919 the distinctive beginning to form the current format, which includes the flag of São Paulo in the center. In 1937, Getúlio Vargas lowered the status of the New State and made a public ceremony with the burning of flags of all States in the Federation, in order to symbolize his desire to strengthen the centralized government. Yet, the flag of São Paulo survived inside the shell of the Corinthians. After the fall of the regime, the freedom to use of regional symbols was once again permitted. In 1939, the shield has won a string around the circle, and the two oars and anchor, in allusion to the club's success in nautical sports. The design was created by a Modernist painter Francisco Rebolo, who played for Corinthians reserve squad in the 1920s. Thereafter, the symbol Corinthian passed through small changes over time, specifically the flag and the frame. In 1990, the first star was added in reference to the first Brazilian title. The same was done with the achievements of 1998 1999 and 2005, and a larger yellow star above the others, in honor of winning the FIFA World Cup 2000. Before 2011, the Corinthians board decided to remove all the stars. Manufacturer and sponsors Corinthians began the 2012 Season with Johnson & Johnson Brazilian consumer brand Jontex as its main sponsor."Jontex ganha destaque na camisa do Corinthians". Exame. Retrieved July 15, 2012. When Corinthians initiated the 2012 Libertadores Campaign a month later, Fiat subsidiary Iveco (Chest) became the main sponsor along side Fisk (Back), Marabraz (Sleeves), & Bom Brill (Shoulders)."Patrocínio pontual: Iveco, Fisk, Marabraz e Bom Bril!". Retrieved July 15, 2012. Prior to the Libertadores Final Iveco approached Corinthians in an attempt to become the exclusive sponsor of Timão, Corinthians rebuffed stating that such a deal would be out of Iveco's financial reach."Empresa sonda Corinthians para ser patrocinadora exclusiva em camisa ". UOL. Retrieved July 15, 2012. The latest prices for Corinthians Shirt sponsorships are as follows: (Chest & Back) R$30m (€12m/$15m), Sleeves R$15m (€6m/$7.5m), Shoulders R$8m (€3.2m/$4m), for a total of R$53m (€21.3m/$26.5m). On July 7, 2012, It was announced that Corinthians is close to signing an exclusive sponsorship deal lasting until the end of 2012, worth R$68m (€27.3m/$34m)."Andrés vê Corinthians como 'maior do mundo' em 2015 e revela patrocínio de R$ 68 milhões". UOL Esporte. Retrieved July 15, 2012. This would place Corinthians as the second most expensive shirt in the world, ahead of Juventus (Tamoil) & behind Manchester United (Nike)."Top 10 football club sponsorship deals". Football Marketing. Retrieved July 15, 2012. Facilities Stadia Former Stadia * Campo do Lenheiro & Estadio do Bom Retiro: The first field of the Corinthians was in the neighborhood of Bom Retiro, where the club was founded in 1910. More precisely in the old street of Immigrants, current Rua José Paulino. It was actually a stadium, but a vacant lot owned by a seller of firewood.1918: Corinthians teve seu primeiro estádio - Lance!, June 2, 2010 It was nicknamed "Field Lenheiro." It was the time of the floodplain and the players themselves had to clean and flatten the lawn. * Ponte Grande: In January 1918, Corinthians opened its first stadium, in Great Bridge (now the Bridge of Flags), on the banks of Tiete River. The land was leased from the municipality under the influence of the intellectual Antonio de Alcantara Machado, one of the first to approach the club workers. Stood beside the Campo Forest, AA Palmeiras (the largest city so far) and was built by the players and fans in a community helping system. The Corinthians sending their games remained there until 1927. There has 108 games with 83 wins, 43 draws and 12 defeats. He took 391 goals and 111 goals.Corinthians 5000 Jogos: Clube - Lance!, February 17, 2008 * Parque São Jorge: In 1926, the club purchased Parque São Jorge, located within the Tatuapé. The Parque São Jorge belonged to Sports Club Sirius, a rival in the disputes of the football season. After purchase, then-President Ernesto Corinthians Cassano decided to reform the stage, with financial support from the members.1926: Timão compra o Parque São Jorge - Lance!, June 10, 2010 While the reforms were carried out, followed the Corinthians sending their matches in the area of Great Bridge. Once stopped reforms in the Parque São Jorge, in 1928, the field of Great Bridge was donated to the Saint Benedict. The renovated Parque São Jorge, still without floodlights, was inaugurated on July 22, in a friendly game against América-RJ.1928: Satanás, ídolo e muralha corintiana - Lance!, June 12, 2010 The land purchased with the original included a Syrian farm - hence the nickname "Fazendinha", still used today. It was from here that the Corinthians began to develop and could build up its headquarters. In Estádio Alfredo Schürig, the official name of "Fazendinha", the club only played in 468 deals, with 346 wins, 60 draws and 62 defeats. 1312 goals were scored by Timão and 480 conceded. The last game played there was a friendly against Brasiliense on August 3, 2002.1928: Satanás, ídolo e muralha corintiana - Lance!, June 12, 2010 Currently, the Parque São Jorge is used for training and games of smaller categories. The board has the idea of reforming it, but the plans never leave paper. Pacaembu With the growing number of fans, Corinthians began operating in major stadiums, in particular, the club has established a relationship with Paulo Machado de Carvalho Stadium, which belongs to the municipality of São Paulo and is best known as Pacaembu Stadium.1940: A primeira partida do Corinthians no Pacaembu - Lance!, June 24, 2010 Some 50,000 fans attended the inauguration of the stadium on April 28 of 1940. The primary pitted Palestra Italia and Coritiba. Then, the game between Corinthians background, then current three-time champion Sao Paulo, and Atletico Mineiro, Corinthians won by 4-2. The Pacaembu was opened as the largest stadium in the Latin America, with capacity for 70,000 people. In 1942, little more than 70 000 people came to the stadium to watch the match between Corinthians and Sao Paulo, in particular by the attacker Leonidas da Silva, idol-Pauline and are considered the best Brazilian player in his time.1942: Corinthians conquista o Torneio Quinela de Ouro - Lance!, June 26, 2010 The game ended tied at 3-3 and the public was never beaten that game at the stadium. Currently, the Pacaembu has capacity for up to 40,000 spectators. As the capacity of Pacaembu decreased with time, to 37,000 spectators as of its last improvement in 2008, Corinthians have been forced to play sometimes in rival São Paulo FC's ground, the (Morumbi Stadium), when the expected attendance is greater than Pacaembu's capacity. Former partner group HTMF bought land in the Raposo Tavares Highway in late 1990s for the stadium construction, but the partnership ended soon after that. Arena Corinthians In late 2006 a NGO called Cooperfiel established a fund drive for a new stadium. The NGO's stated goal is to raise R$300 million (approximately $140 million USD) within a 36-month time frame for the construction of a 60,000 seat venue that would be ceded to the club under an undetermined arrangement. The project finally failed and money earned was given to Corinthians. As of 2009, there are some conjectures that the government of São Paulo might make a deal for a 30-year allotment of Pacaembu. Besides that, Fazendinha is being improved to host some matches and shows starting in 2010. In August 2010 the president of CBF, Ricardo Teixeira, along with Governor of São Paulo state, Alberto Goldman, and the mayor of São Paulo, Gilberto Kassab announced that the opening ceremony of the World Cup of Brazil will be held in the New Corinthians Stadium to be built in the district of Itaquera, in the eastern part of São Paulo city. Of the R$820 million in the budget, $400 million will be financed through a loan from BNDES to be paid by the Corinthians in conjunction with the construction, the Odebrecht Group, while the remaining R$420 million will be paid by Development Incentive Certificates issued by the City of São Paulo. The issuance of Certificates of Development Incentive for the construction of the stadium corresponds to an ordinance to Encourage Development that is applied to any investment in the East Zone of São Paulo and does not consist of money that the government will pay directly, but indirectly through tax money it will receive. Training Facility CT Joaquim Grava * Hotel: There are 32 Bedrooms in Hotel CT Joaquim Grava; 2 players per room during Pre-Season, 1 to a room while in Season. The auditorium in the hotel allows for Lectures & Team meetings. The hotel restaurant seats 60. The hotel is complete with physiotherapy and massage rooms ; offices for the president and the Board of directors, offices for hotel administration, a Locker Room for the visiting team, games rooms, an internet café and a reading room. *'Annex:' Office of Technology & Statistics; Office of the Logistics Supervisor; a Large shared Multi-Purpose office for Security, Communications & TV Corinthians, & Administrative meeting room *'Laboratório Corinthians-R9: ' an in-house bio-mechanics complex for the main purpose of injury prevention. Machines measure the contact force and velocity of the joints in running, jumping and kicking. Also measured, The force & reaction timing of players during acceleration and deceleration, as well as analysis of how their effort may adversely affects their joints and muscles. *'CePROO: ' or Centro de Preparação e Reabilitação Osamar da Oliveira (Center for Preparation & Rehabilitation). Gym, physical therapy rooms, heated pools and locker rooms. *'Press Room:' Seats over 100 Media Officials *'Team Chapel:' For individual Prayer *'External Space:' Mini-gym, Courts with approval of FIBA (basketball) and FIVB (volleyball) for official games, outdoor pool, BBQ, & a tennis court. Club culture Supporters Fiel The Corinthians fans is fondly called "Faithful." One of the most memorable moments was favored by its fans in 1976, in that year's Championship semifinal, when tens of thousands of Corinthians Fans were in Rio de Janeiro to watch the game at Maracana Stadium. The event was recorded in history as the "Corinthian Invasion" (ptInvasão Corinthiana). This was also the largest audience recorded in a match involving the Alvinegro at Brazil's then largest stadium. The largest crowd of the Morumbi Stadium was recorded at an October 13, 1977, where just over 146,000 people attended a game between Corinthians and Ponte Preta, the second match of the that year's Championship's finals. Corinthians also holds the largest crowd for that year Championship. In Pacaembu, Corinthians holds nine out of ten largest audiences in the stadium's history. The record attendance at Pacaembu was at a game between Corinthians and Sao Paulo in 1942, which had more than 70,000 spectators. "Bando do Loucos" (The Gang of The Crazy), one of the nicknames of the Corinthians crowd. According to a number of research institutes, as Ibope and Datafolha, besides Score Magazine, Corinthians holds the second largest crowd in Brazil with about 25 million fans around the country - behind only Flamengo of Rio. Nearly 15 million of these supporters are concentrated in São Paulo, where the team of the Parque São Jorge outnumber São Paulo and Palmeiras' fans added - two of their biggest rivals. Another 10 million "faithful "are scattered throughout the rest of Brazil. In Minas Gerais, the "Timão" has more than a million fans and is the fourth largest crowd in this state - only behind locals Cruzeiro and Atlético, and again Rio's Flamengo. In the south of the country, Corinthians are only behind Grêmio & International. Parana is the only state in which Corinthians is the most popular team outside of São Paulo, where 1.8 million alvinegros outnumber Atlético Paranaense & Coritiba fans. Outside the South / Southeast regions, Corinthians is consolidated as the second most popular team in the country. At Centro Oeste, Norte, and Nordeste regions, they also have the second largest fanbase. Corinthians have a strong presence of supporters in states like Pernambuco(according to research Ibope/2010 are almost 700,000 fans, behind only the two main local teams: Sport and Náutico (according to DataFolha Timão already stands as the second largest crowd of the State). Corinthians’ fans are famous for being passionate about the team and loyal supporters. In April 2009, the club released a tribute documentary to their fans. Named "Fiel" (Faithful). The documentary highlights the fans' support in one of the most difficult moments in the team’s history: when it was demoted to the national second division in 2007. Directed by Andrea Pasquini and written by Serginho Groisman and Marcelo Rubens Paiva, the documentarie shows several fans and players’ testimonials. In 2009, another documentary about the fan's love for the team was released. Directed by Di Morreti, "23 Anos em 7 Segundos – O Fim do Jejum Corinthiano" (23 Years in seven Seconds - The End of the Corinthian Drought), which portrays the historical moment when, in 1977, Corinthians won the Campeonato Paulista, after 23 years without winning any Championships. Torcidas Organizadas The Club is acknowledged for the biggest and most influential torcidas organizadas (Ultras) in Brazil. beloved supporter Alfinete notoriously insecure about his receding hairline]] * Gaviões da Fiel: (Hawks of the Faithful) Motto: "Lealdade, Humildade e Procedimento" (Loyalty, Humility & Procedure) Gaviões da Fiel was founded on 1 July 1969, but its ideology began to be thought of before. In 1965, young Corinthians fans gathered in the stands in order to question the political and administrative life of the Corinthians. The members gathered in different locations, members homes, workplaces, & public squares. This group was distinguished by a passion for the club and have characteristics idealizing and fulfilling. The foundation of Gaviões, on 1 July 1969, came during a bleak time for Brazilians, ad mist the military dictatorship. At a time when freedom of expression was virtually nonexistent, these young fans began to attempt recover political and administrative control of Corinthians. The Corinthians were under the administration of Wadih Helu, who for years tried to prevent the creation of the Gaviões through several reprisals. This persecution was not enough to make them give up and gradually his ideas were maturing. "I had decided that the name of the club should contain faithful, as well as the fans were already known to the Corinthians that even after 15 years without winning a single title, crowds took to the stage." What was simply an utopia of young lovers and revolutionary thoughts turned into reality: Gaviões da Fiel was born. However, the persecution of the managers of the Corinthians is not over. There were many attempts to escape the ideas of these young people. However, in 1972, Wadih plate Helu lost the election to Miguel Martinez, who took command of the Corinthians. The Hawks of the Faithful attempted unprecedented act in its history: the overthrow of a Military Dictator took precedence over the Timão. Miguel Martinez, even though it was supported by the Hawks of the Faithful, tried to influence its founders, so that they would not pressure the new administration of the club and not put into practice some of their politically revolutionary ideas. In July 1971, the Gaviões underwent its first political crisis, as one of the founders accepted the proposal of the Corinthians to leave Gavioes da Fiel & create a more moderate / Non-Politicized Torcida. Like everything that involves the Corinthians and passion of its fans, the Hawks of the Faithful loomed up and multiplied, rapidly assuming the position of the largest organized supporters of Brazil. The attitude of these young people began to increasingly disturbing the Dictatorship, especially when the Hawks of the Faithful had spoken publicly against the military dictatorship, displaying a banner in a match at Morumbi asking for “Anistia ampla, geral e irrestrita” (Widespread amnesty, blatant & unrestricted). This protest led to the conviction of then Gaviões president, being the first public entity to openly manifest itself against the regime. Currently, the torcida has 92,932 members (July 30, 2011), The largest Organized Torcida in Brazil. , SC]] * Camisa 12: (The 12th Shirt) Motto: "O Jogador das arquibancadas" (The player of the terraces) Camisa 12 was founded in August 1971, The Non-Politicized off-shoot of Gaviões da Fiel. The greatest moment for the torcida came in 1976, during "Invasão Corintiana", in a memorable semi-final against Fluminense, Camisa 12 actively participated. When Over 70,000 Corinthians fans from Sao Paulo made the 280 mile trip to Rio da Janiero's Maracana Stadium with scores of Flags, Banners, & Percussion Ensembles. The attenance for that match was 147,000+. Over 15,000 Members * Pavilhão Nove: (The Pavilion Nine) Motto: "Preso por uma só Paixão" (Incarcerated by a single passion) It was founded on September 9, 1990 by nine Timão fans in honor of the team Football Carandiru House of Detention. The symbol adopted was from the Disney Cartoon DuckTales of its antagonists The Beagle Boys. The torcida grew out of a social program carried out in Carandiru Penitentiary, once the largest prison in Latin American (Now Demolished) & site of the Carandiru Massacre. Where a group of friends, young fans of Corinthians, formed a team and promoting a charity football match against a team of Carandiru detainees, mainly composed of Corinthians supporters, all from the ninth pavilion of the institution, hence its name. This group, through raffles, promotions and sports culture contributions, began to raise funds for the making banners and flags to divulge the its philosophy on games in the stadiums of the Corinthians. The idea of creating an organized torcida was and to mature on September 9, 1990 officially became a Corinthians Organized Torcida, christened The Pavilion Nine. Over 12,000 Members * Estopim da Fiel: (The Faithful's Fuse) Motto: "Raça e Atitude" (Bravery & Demeanor) Estopim da Fiel, founded on January 5, 1979 finds its roots in the 1976 "Invasão Corintiana". A Group of fans from the Diadema neighboorhood of Sao Paulo participated in the invasion of Maracana Stadium, celebrated in the stand with a flag & a banner that read, "Estopim da Fiel" & "Corinthianos do Diadema". * Fiel Macabra: (Macabre Faithful) Motto: "A Mais Fanática do Interior" (The Most Fanatical in the Interior) Fiel Macabra, Founded on October 4, 1993 in Bauru, SP. This torcida was founded by a group of friends that regularly met in Bauru cafeteria. After its initial 3 years, it opened an official headquarter in Bauru, with 5 other offices following soon at the interior of São Paulo. With about 1,800 Members, it is the team's largest ultras in the interior of São Paulo. * Coringão Chopp: (Draught Beer Corinthians) Motto: "Torcer e Beber pelo Corinthians" (Drink & Root for Corinthians) Coringão Chopp, Founded on October 14, 1989. This torcida's origins begin in the 1980s on a Greater São Paulo courtyard. The local was frequented by a group of friends who met casually to play street football & drink beers together after Corinthians games. In 1989, These friends decided frequent Corinthians matches as a unit, They began by going in separate cars. That year their group of friends grew, all them from Greater São Paulo, mainly The ABC Region & their courtyard became a "Meeting Point" for the masses of new friends. That same year, the owner of the courtyard known as Dinho was discussing the sheer volume of Corinthians Fans that considered his courtyard as a Pre-match meeting point. It was that moment when Dinho & friends realized that they had the numbers to create an organized torcida. The members of the newly created torcida, reached a simple agreement on what to name themselves. They agreed that they both had a passion for Corinthians & Chopp (Draught beer). After years of growth in membership, respect, & acceptance, the torcida moved out of the Courtyard & set up a headquarters in Diadema. Over 6,000 Members * Regional/Local: Many of the Torcidas above have Sub-sedes (Branch Offices) established by fans living outside of São Paulo. Gavioes in particular has 10, 8 In-State, 1 Out-of-State Brasilia, & 1 International Japan. Camisa 12 with 8, 6 In-State, 2 Out-of-State Minas Gerais & Espírito Santo. Pavilhão Nove with 10, 9 In-State, 1 Out-of-State Mato Grosso do Sul. Estopim da Fiel with 10, 8 In-State, 2 Out-of-State Parana & Minas Gerais. Fiel Macabra with 6, 5 In-State, 1 Out-of-State Rio Grande do Sul. Coringão Chopp with 5, all in-state. Rivalries * Derby Paulista is a crosstown fixture between Corinthians and Palmeiras, consistently cited as one of the greatest rivalries worldwide by FIFA, CNN, The Daily Mail, & Others. Palmeiras was founded by a group of Italians who were formerly members of Corinthians. Since 1914, when that treasonous act was taken upon these former supporters, a deep-seated hatred was born. The Derby atmosphere is fierce on and off the pitch, as violence is a norm between the clubs. The stark contrast in recent success is an indicator that Corinthians has the upper hand in this historically evenly matched rivalry. In the last 15 years, Corinthians claimed 14 titles against Palmeiras' 4. * Clássico Majestoso is a crosstown fixture between Corintians and São Paulo. The Derby dates back to 1935, at the final re-founding São Paulo after being thrice defunct. Corinthians possesses the largest amount of supporters in the state (25 Million), whereas Sao Paulo's lies in second place (16 Million). The Clássico's most memorable match is the 1990 Campenato Brasileiro finals, which led to Corinthians first national title. The rivalry is one sided favoring Corinthians, who affectionately refer to their opponents as freguês (Portuguese word for customer, and a recurrent jest for someone who, more than often, is defeated in football matches). * Clássico Alvi-negro is a regional fixture between Corintians and Santos.'Alvi-negro' is given after the colors worn by both both teams, black and white (Alvi, from Latin albus, white, and negro, black). The rivalry heavily favors Corinthians, where Corinthians 7-1 blowout victory against Santos in 2005 still remains a fresh memory for many fans. The Classico reached one of its highest stages when Corinthians met Santos in the Semi-Finals of Libertadores 2012. Corinthians won 3-1 on aggregates, causing enraged Santos supporters at Vila Belmiro to a confrontation against Sao Paulo Military Police, and lights at Santos home stadium being shut off. * Other Rivalries: Derby dos Invictos (Derby of the Undefeated), Corinthians and Portuguesa is crosstown rivalry. Corinthians vs Ponte Preta is an in-state rivalry that peaked in the 1977 Campeonato Paulista final, which lead to Ponte Preta's greatest Paulista Finish (runner-up). Classico das Multidões (Classic of The Masses) is an inter-state rivalry pegging the two most supported teams in Brazil: Corinthians and Flamengo. Corinthians and Vasco lead to great match ups and some rivalry recently, mostly after Vasco winning the Brasileirão in 1997 and 2000, and Corinthians in 1998 and 1999. Their greatest match coincided with the first FIFA Club World Cup in 2000, with a Corinthians victory in the penalty shootout. Corinthians also won the 2011 Brasileirão in the last round of the season, two points over the runner-ups Vasco. Corinthians saved Vasco from their usual runner-up fate by defeating the cariocas in 2012 Libertadores Quarterfinals. :Legend: Symbols , Corinthians Mascot]] * Musketeer: Corinthians' official mascot is the Musketeer, a symbol of bravery, audacity and fighting spirit. The adoption of that character recalls the first years of the club. In 1913 most of the leading football clubs in São Paulo State founded the APEA (Paulista Athletic Sports Association). The depleted Paulista League was left with only Americano, Germania and Internacional, known as the "three musketeers" of São Paulo football. Corinthians joined the three as D'Artagnan, being the fourth and most adored musketeer, just like in Alexandre Dumas, père's novel The Three Musketeers. To be accepted in that "musketeers universe", Corinthians had to show their bravery. As there was many other teams who coveted the spot in the Liga Paulista, Corinthians participated in a selective tournament against Minas Gerais and São Paulo, two other great teams of Paulista amateur football at that time. The Corinthian team beat Minas 1–0 and São Paulo 4–0, earning acceptance into the group and acquiring the right to participate in the Special Division of the Paulista League in the following year. * Saint George: An important symbol for Corinthians is Saint George/(Ogum). Saint George is one of the most revered Catholic Saints in Brazil, a nation with a blend of cultures. The collusion between African & European cultures is seen in Brazil's definition of São Jorge as a mash between Catholicism & Western African Mythology. The comparison may be drawn the entities similar characteristics; St George, the soldier who protects those who pray to him; Ogum God of War who serves the communities who believe in him. it is this warrior demeanor that made Corinthians fans indebted to São Jorge. Corinthians began as a small team for the lower classes of Sao Paulo, even though they obtained initial success. Lack of respect for the working class by forced Corinthians to leave their Sao Paulo State Football League in protest. after multiple championships Timão made its largest leap in prestige in the founding of a Corinthians' Headquarters, 1926. The creation of said headquarters became the first fusion of Timão & São Jorge. The land purchased for the headquarters was formerly Parque São Jorge (St. George Park) at 777 Rua São Jorge, São Paulo, SP. Corinthians support for São Jorge became fanatical during the decade of the 60's, Between 1954 and 1977, Corinthians failed to add to its gallery of conquests and the Corinthian Nation lived the hardest moments of its history. While the stream struggled in the 60's, fan recanted that they were blessed by a "Santo Guerreiro" (Warrior Saint). In the early 60's the lack of success lingered in the minds of fans & gave birth to a utilization of the blessings of São Jorge. this caused Corinthians to erect a chapel in honor of the saint, in order to strengthen the clubs resolve via mysticism. 1969, after the death of two players Lidu & Eduardo, the funeral was held in Capela São Jorge, & strengthened the clubs identity at a time when championships were non-existent. 1974 Paulista Final, after a heart-wrenching loss to arch-rival Palmeiras, composer Paulinho Nogueira recorded "Oh Corinthians", a song that had popular commercial success at the time. In the verses of the composition dedicated to the suffering Corinthians could not miss the quote to the patron Saint George: "...Oh, são 20 anos de espera. Mas meu São Jorge me dê forças, para poder um dia enfim, descontar meu sofrimento em quem riu de mim". ("... Oh, It's been 20 years of waiting, but my St. George gives me strength to be able to one day finally cashing in my suffering upon those who laughed at me.)" Corinthians 2011 third kit, was burgundy colored & featured São Jorge slaughtering a dragon in a dark watermark across the right side of the chest. The utilization of São Jorge's image on the shirt is the practice of São Jorge's Prayer. , The Corinthians patron saint]] Oração do São Jorge Eu andarei vestido e armado, com as armas de São Jorge. (I will be armed & dressed with the weapons of St. George) Para que meus inimigos tendo pés não me alcancem, (in order for my Enemies having feet, will be unable to reach me '') tendo mãos não me peguem, ''(having hands, will be unable to hit me ') tendo olhos não me enxerguem, ''(having eyes, will be unable to see me '') nem pensamentos eles possam ter para me fazerem mal. ''(having thought, will be unable to wish ill upon me) Armas de fogo o meu corpo não alcançarão, (Firearms will be unable to reach my body) facas e lanças se quebrem sem ao meu corpo chegar, (knives & lances will break without reaching my body) cordas e correntes se quebrem sem ao meu corpo, amarrar. (ropes & chains will break without constricting my body) Anthem , Sao Paulo, SP]] Salve o Corinthians, (Hail Corinthians) O campeão dos campeões, (The champion of champions) Eternamente dentro dos nossos corações (eternally in our hearts) Salve o Corinthians de tradições e glórias mil (Hail The Corinthians of thousands of traditions & glories) Tu és orgulho (You are the pride...) Dos esportistas do Brasil (...of The athletes of Brazil) Teu passado é uma bandeira, (your past is a banner) Teu presente, uma lição (your present is a lesson) Figuras entre os primeiros (figures within the elite) Do nosso esporte bretão (...of our British Sport) Corinthians grande, (Great Corinthians) Sempre Altaneiro, (always the highest) És do Brasil (it's Brazil's...) O clube mais brasileiro (...most Brazilian club) Salve o Corinthians, (Hail Corinthians) O campeão dos campeões, (The champion of champions) Eternamente dentro dos nossos corações (eternally in our hearts) Salve o Corinthians de tradições e glórias mil (Hail The Corinthians of thousands of traditions & glories) Tu és orgulho (You are the pride...) Dos esportistas do Brasil (...of The athletes of Brazil) Players As of July 24, 2012. First team squad }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Youth & reserve squad Out on Loan Notable players There are many players who reside in the hearts & minds Corinthians Fans. Popular consensus amongst the Fiel supporting throngs of household names such as Brandão (Never as sent off in 19 years of Footballing), Cristian (Best known for 1999 Paulistao Final Performance), Dentinho (Raised in Club, didn't leave when Timão was Relegated 2008), Dinei (Registered member of Gavioes da Fiel before becoming a Footballer, led Timão to first national title in 1990), Idário ("Deus da Raça" or The God of Bravery), Tupãzinho (Scored the goal that secured Corinthians first National Title), & many, many more. Corinthians Fans are known to fanatically support their team, regardless of performance. Furthermore, The Fiel are known to make idols of players who could hardly considered as "Craques" or Footballing Elite, Based on Bravery, Courage, & Attitude. yet, in order to create a concise list we must create "List Criteria" based on statistics & individual honors. List criteria: * player has made more than 500 appearances for the club, or * player has scored over 200 Goals, or * player has won Bola de Ouro, or Bola de Prata, or * player has finished in top 3 of South American Footballer of the Year, or * Player is on World Soccer's The Greatest Players of the 20th Century & played a minimum of 50 matches, or * Player suffered an untimely death while being a player of Sport Club Corinthians Paulista Technical staff Current technical staff Last Updated May 31, 2011.:Departamento de Futebol Profissional Presidents Notable Managers List criteria: * Manager has directed over 100 matches for the club, or * Manager has won consecutive Campeonato Paulista's, or * Manager has won a Copa do Brasil, or Campeonato Brasileiro Série A, or Copa Libertadores, or FIFA Club World Cup Statistics Recent Seasons :Legend: Club honors − ' Denotes Undefeated Championship ' Other titles *'Copa do Atlântico': :Winners (1): 1956 *'Ramón de Carranza Trophy': :Winners (1): 1996 'A near the year denotes the club won the competition without losses ' References External links * , , *Acervo SCCP – all matches and history of Corinthians *Committee for Preservation of Corinthians' Memories *FIFA Home Page *Book – Top 10 Idols Category:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista Category:1910 establishments in Brazil Category:Multi-sport clubs Category:Association football clubs established in 1910 ace:Corinthians af:SC Corinthians Paulista als:SC Corinthians Paulista ar:نادي كورينثيانز an:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista ast:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista az:Korintians (futbol klubu, San-Paulo) bn:করিন্থিয়ান্স পলিস্তা স্পোর্ট ক্লাব be:Карынтыянс be-x-old:Карынтыянс Сан-Паўлу bg:Спорт Клуб Коринтианс Паулища bs:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista ca:Sport Clube Corinthians Paulista cs:SC Corinthians Paulista co:Corinthians cy:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista da:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista de:Corinthians São Paulo et:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista el:ΣΚ Κορίνθιανς es:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista eo:Corinthians eu:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista fa:باشگاه فوتبال کورینتیانس fo:Corinthians fr:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista fy:Corinthians ga:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista gl:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista ko:SC 코린치앙스 파울리스타 hy:Կորինթիանս hr:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista id:SC Corinthians Paulista is:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista it:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista he:קורינתיאנס jv:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista kk:Коринтианс ФК sw:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista ku:SC Corinthians Paulista la:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista lv:Sanpaulu "Corinthians Paulista" lb:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista lt:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista lmo:Corinthians hu:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista mk:ФК Коринтијанс mt:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista ms:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista mn:Коринтианс (хөлбөмбөгийн баг) nl:SC Corinthians Paulista ja:コリンチャンス nap:Corinthians no:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista nn:Corinthians oc:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista uz:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista pap:Corinthians nds:Sport Club Corinthians São Paulo pl:S.C. Corinthians Paulista pt:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista ro:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista qu:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista ru:Коринтианс sc:Corinthians sco:Corinthians sq:Corinthians São Paulo scn:Corinthians simple:S.C. Corinthians Paulista sk:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista sl:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista sr:ФК Коринтијанс Паулиста sh:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista fi:Corinthians sv:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista tet:Corinthians th:สปอร์ตคลับคอรินเทียนส์เปาลิสตา tr:SC Corinthians Paulista uk:Корінтіанс vi:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista yi:קארינטיאנס bat-smg:Corinthians zh:哥連泰斯保利斯塔體育會